


needle and thread

by TuppenceBee



Category: The Devil and the Dark Water (Stuart Turton)
Genre: Can be read as gen, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Vignette, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppenceBee/pseuds/TuppenceBee
Summary: Arent is wounded and Sammy patches him up.
Relationships: Arent Hayes/Samuel Pipps
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	needle and thread

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure anyone else wants fic for this book, but I felt inspired! Based on a little part where Arent remembers Sammy patching him up when he first sees Arent injured
> 
> Can be read as gen, though I’ve written it as pre-slash

The needle loops through Arent’s skin, up and down, in and out. It pulls the thread through, reuniting the jagged edges of his wound. Another seam in the patchwork he has become. He feels like an old piece of clothing, torn open one too many times.

This is the first time he’s actually been _sewn_ back together, though. When Sammy had brought out a needle, telling Arent he was going to sew the wound back together, Arent had been puzzled. He’d said the barber-surgeon had told him the humours needed to seep out, started to explain how he would just let the wound heal on its own—not mentioning the secret hope he wouldn’t die—but the withering look Sammy had given him at that quieted him.

Sammy had muttered something about ignorant fools who have the nerve to call themselves medical men, and stuck the threaded needle into Arent’s arm a little too forcefully.

Now, he watches Arent with his clever eyes, all the while his even more clever hands stitch him together. They’re small and delicate—he makes Arent feel clumsy and oafish, though there are few who don’t make Arent aware of his size. But it’s different with Sammy. Deeper and more profound in a way Arent can’t explain. 

‘That’s good enough, isn’t it?’ Arent says, wondering at himself for questioning Sammy. But there’s an odd squirming feeling inside him, being tended to like this, and he had to say something.

Sammy pricks him with the needle, arching his brows. Arent makes a grumbling noise, but falls silent. He tries to content himself with watching Sammy work, like he usually does, even as it stings him, now.

It’s not long before Sammy says, ‘There.’ He wipes his hands off and adds, ‘I will check on it in a few days to see if it’s healing properly,’ leaving no room for argument. He pats Arent’s newly mended arm, gentler than Arent had expected, and walks off to clean up properly.

Sammy’s touch doesn’t linger, but Arent feels the ghost of it for longer than he should.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here reading this, thank you! I’ll be amazed if anyone finds this at all :D
> 
> The book, as stated by Turton himself in an afterword, is not entirely historically accurate and no doubt this ficlet isn’t either. I just had this scene in my head and needed to get it out! If I write anything longer, I will definitely be doing research. But I apologise for the inaccuracies all the same


End file.
